To Trick the Life of Another
by Aaron King
Summary: Au- A world of death and family is what Percy has ever known. Living to do works of others and blood on his hand will always be with him. Not that he cared really, it was for his mother anyway, to make her happy was his duty as a son.Gore,language,dark.


Author's Note- This is my first chapter on fan fiction, well im just experimenting on this chapter. I decided to post this because I wanted to see if people will like the chapter so I could make it longer if I think I have enough reviews, helpful comments are welcomed, hate flames suck, so try not to hate some much! If you do I'll find you! Kidding but seriously haters are not welcomed, oh yea, characters will be OOC in this story but will have some of the same personalities as they did in the books. This story is rated M for gore, language and mentions of suggestive themes and THIS STORY IN DARK, so if you don't like it then just leave. No romance in this story just blind crushes. Also this is an AU story, since I will change a lot of the events and the way things look. The story takes place in a futuristic style, no not the stereotypical future, people still do stuff themselves alright.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Olympian series or its characters so don't sue I'm BROKE!

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Trick the Life of Another<strong>_

Chapter 1- With praise there was a price.

_The enemies can be the one's you trust the most._

"Percy, come here please, I'm in the kitchen!" Green eyes opened, groaning as his aching muscles strained to sit up he placed socked feet onto the floor. Percy stood up straight and fixed his grey sweat pants and grabbed a black t-shirt from his bed post. "Percy!" his mom yelled.

"I'm coming!" His door let out a slight creak when he turned the golden colored knob; Percy stepped out into a long cream colored hallway and made his way toward the kitchen. The walls were like any house or apartment in his case, they were decorated in photographs from memories over the years, with each in a small wooden from but each unique on its own. Percy's eyes swept to a stain by the bathroom; ah he remembered that day when he and his mom had to clean a certain rare mess that had been there. Come to think of it there was the same stains that was in the living room, each was carefully covered by nice furniture and cleaned thoroughly. Even the ceiling had been stained which was harder to clean up, but his mom had made sure that it looked like tarnished paint from mold, if they had any friends or people over.

With a small dark smile, Percy turned to the open arch way in the hallway and was greeted by a blue chocolate cookie in his face. Licking his lips, joy and child like mischief; he greedily snatched the cookie from the soft, long fingers of his mom and stuffed it into his waiting mouth. Sally Jackson laughed at her sixteen year old son.

"Percy" She giggled, "You look like a chipmunk"

Percy gave a soft glare, "So what, and I like chocolate chip cookies…..a lot" he finish sheeply, scratching the back of his neck. It was a bad habit but so what. After finishing the odd blue cookie, Percy immediately took another from the out stretched hand of his mother but his hand was grabbed and placed on his mom's sweet face. Feeling concerned, Percy looked at his mother wondering what was wrong.

"Mom?"

Sally gave her son a saddened look and stared at his emerald green eyes. "Percy… will you do something for me?''. It was a silent whisper but it spoke volumes to him, of course he would do something for her, she took care of him, gave him everything even though they barely got by from the candy stores money that his mom worked at. "But" Percy thought "She always made sure I was controlled when the odd tendency took over me''. Glancing at his mother Percy gave an answer just as softly as his mom had given him.

"Yes, you know I would do anything for you"

Sally gave a slight smile at her son's loyalty. Slight joy filled him, every time his mom smiled he swore on his love of food that the whole world lit up. Percy was driven out of his thoughts as his head seemed to be place on something soft. A soft beating of a heart calmed his mind. Percy closed his eyes as soft; caramel colored fragile hands so different from his chestnut rough hands of a sixteen year old was place gently over his eyes, messing up his hair.

Sally curled her sons soft raven locks in one of her fingers; this was her son, **HER** son that was resting on her chest. Percy was her world and if he was taken away from her, she would not know what to do. She loved him since the day he was born even though his father was a puppeteer, bastard of a traitor. But even with her son faults or odd behaviors she used him to do her dirty work. It didn't bother her for Percy was hers to raise to teach and no one else's.

"Percy" she said softly as he sighed in contemptment "I need you to get and errand done for me, will you do it?" Percy grinned; every time his mom asked him to do an errand it was always fun. Confident in his answer Percy nodded slightly still in the embrace of his mother. Percy started to move his foot up and down in order to keep himself occupied. "Stupid ADHD"

His mom chuckled, letting go of her son she took a step back. Percy stood up from the chair he was in and headed towards to his mom. Percy towered over his mother as he wrapped his tan arms around his mother and took in her scent.

"I would do anything for you mom" Percy let go of his mom and took a step back, looking at her. He saw his mother smile as she said "I know"

* * *

><p>The spray from the water hit his exposed back as Percy scrubbed his face. The water turned red from the grim on his body. Turning off the shower faceted, Percy dried himself with the towel on the toilet next to him. Walking out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, he walked down the cream hallway into his small apartment room.<p>

"Now where is it?"

Thinking the words out loud to himself Percy threw random cloths around his room as he tried to unsuccessfully find the object he was looking for. Suddenly his hand hit a cold metal material that was under his bed. Pulling the handle of the large dagger like knife, Percy stood up straight and his eyes gleamed when the light hit the now cleaned dagger. With a dark smile Percy placed the dagger on his bed. **TBC**

* * *

><p>- I know the first chapter is short but they will get longer as the story goes on. So bear with me for a bit plz. So do you hate it like it LOOVE it! Plz review I like to hear your thoughts on this so far.<p> 


End file.
